Enerjak vs. Bayonetta
The Round of 32 has begun. It's Enerjak of Sonic the Hedghehog (nominated by Cropfist) fighting Bayonetta of the Bayonetta series (Nominated by AntonioE777)! Who will win Round Two? Chaos Demigod or the Umbran Witch. Introduction Bayonetta walks out of the forest after defeating Homura. She then heard a loud explosion coming from out of the forest. She ran towards the explosion as a cloud of smoke. After the smoke clears away Bayonetta sees a creature in golden armor as he prepares an energy arrow and shot it at the umbra witch. Enerjak: Time for you to die!! In response Bayonetta then shoots two of her pistols to stop the arrow in an explosion. Enerjak and Bayonetta: Impressive, show me what you got. THIS OUGHT TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Bloodline Rebellion) 60 Enerjak slashes with his claws and swing them around trying to hit Bayonetta but she dodges effortlessly then she starts to fire her guns Enerjak: hmm 51 The demigod dodges the bullets and uses the his claws to slash them away or chop them in half. Bayonetta: Not bad at all but it will not work! Bayonetta takes out Rakshasa and combats Enerjak's claws in closequarter combat. Enerjak was then pushed back but he takes out the chaos arrows and shoots them relentlessly. 42 Bayoneta: Ahhh Takes out Kafka and matches the blows but as Enerjak charges to finish the fight quickly, she hits him with the poison arrow Enerjak: Ugh!! What was that arrow?? Bayonetta: It was poison so I don't think you would like to keep yourself open tough guy. 36 Bayonetta takes out Alura as she pulls it from her behind ready to strike the chaos demigod. Bayonetta: Time to discipline you with manners. Bayonetta lands several whiping strikes at Enerjak but he tries to counter with the whip made of plasma but misses some strikes due to the poison. Bayonetta hits Enerjak into a torture attack and he is closed in on him. 31 Bayonetta: That was easier than expected. Enerjak bursts out of the torture attack with some blood seeping through his armor. Now Bayonetta truly pissed him off. Enerjak: I'm not DONE WITH YOU!!! 23 Enerjak then tries to use mind control and summons a hammer and smashes the ground and they went to the lower grounds of the forest, but Enerjak used flight to keep in the air while Bayonetta used witch walk and the beast within and attacked Enerjak as they slam to the wall of the once colosseum and fall down. 21 Enerjak: NOT YET!! Enerjak flies faster as Bayonetta uses her skates and Salmandra and clashes with Enerjak's claw. As he almost did a decisive blow that can hurt her, Bayonetta dodged and activated Witch Time which she land 20 slashes at Enerjak before the flow of time goes back to normal. Enerjak: How did you do that? Bayonetta: I am a witch after all your point? 12 Bayonetta has Takemikazuchi out and hammers on Enerjak but as he blocks it the ground gets destroyed to even lower parts the mountain but shoots the Undine at Enerjak but he dodges with teleportation and uses the claws to try to rip Bayonetta apart. However she uses witch time to dodge. 10 Bayonetta: I've had enough AVAVAGO She summons Gomorrah and tries to eat Enerjak but he gets out by teleporting. Soon Madama Butterfly comes out and almost lands her punch Enerjak uses a giant thunder arrow with the power of chaos and kills Madama Butterfly. 7 Enerjak then slashes at Bayonetta and she dodges while summoning Madama Butterfly's arms to punch but Enerjak slashes them and stabs Bayonetta as a flash of light engulfs them for a second before coming back to reality but it Bayonetta turned into a bat at the last second to dodge. Bayonetta: Well it's time to bust her out TELOC VOVIM A GRAA ORS TABA ORD AVAVAGO Soon Queen Sheba which is bigger than the area appears making Enerjak panic. However, he is not prepared for Queen Sheba, who punches Enerjak into the ground creating a gigantic crater. K.O.!! Enerjak: AHHHHHHH!! Enerjak then passes out as most of his armor falls apart to show a bloody unconscious body. Bayonetta: Well that was fun. Bayonetta then walks away as the mountain around her crumbles Results ???: I'm impressed given your power, Bayonetta, but meaningless to one as powerful as myself. The competition is now narrowing as the demigod falls. This melee's winner is Bayonetta. (Cues BAYONETTA - Misterious Destiny - Angel Attack (Bayonetta Theme)) Winning Combatant: Enerjak: 6 Bayonetta: 10 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand